


Come Back To Us Gibbs/DiNozzo

by ReaderFan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, NCIS - Freeform, Plague, Romance, Sickness, Twins, near-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Episode 22 Season 2 of NCIS where Tony is infected with the plague and Gibbs and their children will have to deal with it. Short story. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Us Gibbs/DiNozzo

Tony was lying in quarantine at Bethesda just after the doctor told him he had Y-pestis.  
T: Kate, you need to go.  
K: I can’t just leave you here.  
T: But you need to take care of my family for me and that includes everyone at NCIS, including you.  
K: I’ll stand outside then.  
T: No, go make sure he does not kill anyone.  
K: Fine but I’ll be back.  
T: I know.  
K: And you better still be here when I do.  
T: I will because I’m afraid that if I die Gibbs will still come and hurt me because of it.  
K & Dr & Nurse: Hahaha.  
K: It’s true.  
T: I know now go.  
K: You’ll be fine Tony.  
He just smiled as she walked out followed by Nurse Emma.  
Dr: I’ll be back momentarily okay?  
T: No problem. (He smiled waving at Doctor Brad Pitt)  
~~~NCIS Headquarters~~~  
Ducky: Gibbs, you need to relax.  
Gibbs: Not until I find a cure.  
D: Everyone is busy working on it.  
G: And you want me to stop?  
D: Yes, you are stressing yourself out.  
G: I’ve been doing this for a long time Duck.  
D: I know but it’s your Husband Jethro, you need to be there for him.  
G: Not until I find a cure.  
A: Gibbs, will Tony be okay?  
G: Yes he will, he is a fighter.  
Just then Gibbs’ phone rang.  
G: Gibbs! (He snapped)... Yes... what, why? ... Fine, I’ll send someone down now... Okay thank you.  
D: What is wrong?  
G: Nothing, it’s thee thirty... the twins were just brought here, school is out.  
A: What, they’re here but they can’t be?  
G: The place has been cleared.  
A: But Tony isn’t here.  
J. Palmer: I can go get them Agent Gibbs.  
G: Thanks, take them to the bullpen, I’ll be there now.  
P: Okay.  
D: Don’t you think you should take them home.  
G: No and that’s final Duck. Abby what do you have so far?  
A: Okay, we have managed to track down a source and I sent it to Atlanta to be tested and we’ll have an answer in an hour.  
G: Speed it up, Abbs.  
D: She’ll do everything that she can, we all will, now go to the twins.  
G: Thanks, call me the second you have something.  
A: I will, can I come see them?  
G: As soon as you are done here.  
A: Okay.  
...  
P: Your dad will be up soon okay, so in the mean time do you want some candy? (They both nodded and Palmer gave them both lollypops)  
Nicholas: Where is daddy?  
Masen: And papa?  
P: They are quickly busy but your daddy will be here soon okay?  
G: Where are my baby boys? (He said walking into the bullpen with a smile)  
N & M: Daddy! (They cheered and ran up to him)  
G: Hi boys, how are you?  
N: Fine.  
M: Where is papa?  
P: I’ll leave you guys, just call if you need anything.  
G: I will and thanks for watching them for me. (He said patting Palmer on the back before he walked away)  
N: Where is he daddy?  
Gibbs sighed before picking them up and sitting them down on his desk before crouching down in front of them.  
G: Papa is sick, very sick boys.  
M: Why, what happened?  
N: Where is he?  
G: Somebody bad sent him a letter and when he opened it he got sick.  
N: Where is daddy, I want to see him?  
M: Is he with Ducky?  
G: No, he is at a hospital.  
M: Now let’s go to him.  
G: He is not at a normal hospital, my loves. He is at Bethesda.  
M: We want to see him daddy!  
N: Please. (He said with tears in his eyes)  
G: We can’t see him now, the doctors have him on lock down.  
D: Jethro.  
G: Duck, do you have anything?  
D: We spoke to Doctor Pitt and he said that you can see young Tony for a little while.  
M: Can we go daddy?  
N: Please?  
D: Go, you know we will call you as soon as we have something.  
G: The second you do, Duck.  
D: Yes, now take your pups so that they can go see their papa.  
G: Okay let’s go. Take your bags with.  
M & N: Bye Uncle Ducky. (They said in unison after they hugged him and ran to their father)  
=Bethesda=  
M: Aunty Kate! (He shouted and ran up to her as she excited the hospital)  
K: Hi boys, how’s it going?  
N: Daddy’s sick.  
K: I know but he’s not doing that badly right now.  
G: How is it?  
K: It’s getting worse Gibbs. (She whispered)  
M: Can we go see Papa now?  
G: Sure, I just need to talk to the doctor quickly. Kate get back to NCIS and help McGee and Abby okay?  
K: Calm down Gibbs, he’ll be okay.  
G: H better be.  
K: Same thing he said. Bye, goodbye boys.  
M & N: Bye bye aunty Kate.  
...  
G: Hi, I’m Agent Gibbs NCIS, Agent DiNozzo’s... (He was cut off)  
Dr: Boss right.  
G: And Husband.  
Dr: Okay, I heard you wanted to talk to me? (He said with a smile)  
G: How bad is it?  
Dr: Not as bad as expected, he said you’d hurt him if he were to die.  
G: I’m glad he knows that, so it’s not that bad?  
Dr: No, not yet. He is just a bit rattled right now, seeing you might calm him down.  
G: Is it okay for our sons to see him, I mean the virus is dead now right.  
Dr: Yes they can, it’ll do him good.  
G: Okay, I’ll quickly go get them.  
,,,  
G: Boys, let’s go see papa.  
N: Yes!  
M: Finally. (He sighed)  
G: Watch it little man. (He warned)  
M: Sorry.  
G: It’s okay, now boys, papa is sick so you shouldn’t go jump on him okay?  
N: We promise daddy.  
G: Okay. (They walked to the see through door and walked in as soon as it opened)  
M: Daddy, can we sit on papa’s bed? (He whispered when it looked as if Tony was asleep)  
T: Of course you can my babies. (He said looking up from the bed)  
G: Sorry to wake you, love.  
T: You didn’t. Come on up. (He said petting the bed)  
Gibbs helped the boys up before giving Tony a kiss on the forehead and sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
M: How do you feel papa? (He asked petting Tony’s cheek)  
T: Not great but I’m getting there.  
N: Remember that I have a recital at school on Friday.  
T: I wouldn’t miss it for the world, buddy.  
Gibbs took his hand and for the first time ever, he actually looked worried.  
T: Don’t worry love, we’ll get through this. I’m not leaving you alone with these kids. I don’t want the two of them to turn out like you, not that I don’t love you but others might think differently.  
G: Please don’t.  
T: I promise. (He said closing his eyes)  
N: Are you okay papa?  
T: Yeah, I’m just a bit tired, love.  
N: Do you want us to leave?  
T: No, not at all.  
G: But I think we should give you time to rest.  
T: Only if you promise to come back later?  
M: Daddy?  
G: We’ll come back, I promise.  
T: Okay. I love all three of you so much.  
N: We love you too papa. (He said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before asking Gibbs to help him down)  
M: Yeah papa, we love you. (He said doing the same thing as his brother did)  
T: I love you too and I want you two to take care of your daddy for me okay?  
M: Yes papa.  
N: We will.  
T: Thanks.  
G: Can you quickly wait outside while I talk to your papa?  
M: Are you going to kiss him? (He asked wiggling his nose)  
T: What’s wrong if he does?  
N: It’s gross.  
G: You’ll be doing the same one day.  
M: Nope.  
N: Not at all.  
T: We’ll see about that.  
M: Bye papa.  
N: We love you.  
T: I love you too.  
...  
G: Take care of your daddy?  
T I might not make it Jethro.  
G: You will.  
T: Let’s face it love, if there was something to help, they’d be giving it to me instead of this useless IV. (He said getting frustrated)  
G: Hey, calm down okay. I will find whatever is needed to help you okay.  
T: Jeth... (He was cut off)  
G: No, I’m not going to lose another person that I love, Tony.  
T: You’ll still have the twins.  
G: Who aren’t you. Have I failed you before?  
T: No but I won’t hold it against you, I promise.  
G: I’m going to find that antidote, okay? (He asked with pleading eyes)  
T: I know you will, love. Now give m a kiss and go.  
G: Okay. (He said leaning in to kiss Tony on the lips only to have Tony push him away)  
T: Are you crazy huh?  
G: The virus is dead, you’re not going to infect me.  
T: How sure are you?  
G: A hundred percent now give me a kiss so I can go find that antidote.  
T: Okay, come here. (He said pulling Gibbs closet and giving him a kiss)  
G: I love you Tony.  
T: I love you too, now go.  
G: Bye.  
Dr Pitt came in as soon as Gibbs and the twins left.  
Dr: So that was the infamous Agent Gibbs?  
T: The one and the only.  
Dr: He isn’t as intense as I expected.  
T: Don’t get him angry. (He said with a smile)  
Dr: And you’re married to him?  
T: We love each other and he takes care of the one’s he loves.  
Dr: Well that’s good. Listen, get some rest and call me if you need anything.  
T: Thanks, I will.  
Dr: Okay. (He said patting Tony’s leg before leaving)  
Tony heaved a sigh before closing his eyes and searching for sleep.  
...  
=NCIS Headquarters=  
M: Will papa get better?  
G: Yes he will. Now I’m going to leave the two of you with Palmer while I do a little work okay.  
N: Okay.  
G: Palmer?  
P: Sure thing. Let’s go and leave them to do their boring work and we’ll go have fun.  
McGee: Okay boss, we tracked down the lab where it was produced and you will never guess who the CEO is.  
G: McGee!  
Mc: Sorry boss, it’s Hannah Lowell, Sarah Lowell’s mother.  
G: Gear up. We’re going to her.  
D: Jethro, what about the kids.  
G: Jimmy’s got them.  
D: But. (He was cut off)  
G: No, I’m not staying here.  
K: I’ll take care of him, Ducky. (She says entering Abby’s lab)  
G: Can we go now?  
Mc & K: Yes boss.  
...   
They arrived at Lowell Pharmaceutical and just stormed into the building. Security tried stopping them but an angry Gibbs was a force to be reckoned with. They managed to get to the top floor where Hannah Lowell’s office was and barged in. The woman told them why she sent the plague and that there was no cure. She also didn’t care about what happened to her. Kate and McGee arrested her and one of the officers followed Gibbs down to the testing lab. The guy there told them that there was no way to reverse it but Gibbs forced him to try.  
G: If he doesn’t get better, I will do everything in my power to have this place shut down.  
Scientist: But Sir... (He was cut off)  
G: No buts get it done.  
Just then Gibbs’ phone rang.  
G: Gibbs! (He snapped)  
D: Gibbs, Bethesda just called.  
G: What’s wrong Ducky?  
D: Tony is getting worse, you should go up there.  
G: Not until I get him a cure!  
D: But there isn’t one and what if he... (He was cut off)  
G: No, don’t even think about it. He won’t die.  
D: Jethro.  
G: No, goodbye Duck. (He said and ended the call before Ducky had the chance to answer)  
...  
G: You better have something. (He growled)  
Scientist: I think I do but there is no guarantee that it will help.  
G: Let’s hope it does.  
Scientist: It should be injected into his IV.  
G: Fine.  
...  
Gibbs rushed out of the building and drove the Challenger to Bethesda like a mad man, even worse than us. When he got to Bethesda he rushed to where Tony was being kept and gave the vile to Dr Pitt.  
G: Hey Tony.  
T: Yes. (He whispered)  
G: Look at me. Hey. (He says tapping him on the top of his head)  
T: Mm.  
G: You are not going to die. (He whispered) Tony. You’re not going to die.  
T: Jethro. (He whispered weakly)  
G: Tony, I’m not going to that recital alone, do you hear me.  
T: Loud and clear.  
G: Good, now sleep for a bit okay and I’ll be back later with the twins.  
T: Okay, I love you.  
G: Love you too. (He said giving him a kiss before leaving)  
...  
G: So how long before we know if the cure will take.  
Dr: About half an hour maybe more, I can’t really be sure.  
G: Okay, I’ll wait here.  
Dr: It might take a while Agent Gibbs.  
G: I’ll wait, he’s my Husband.  
Dr: Okay.  
Just then the elevator opened and in came Ducky, Kate, Abby and McGee.  
G: Where are the twins, they can’t see him like this?  
D: They’re back at headquarters with Jimmy.  
G: Okay good.  
K: What’s going on here?  
G: They gave him that antidote that the scientist cooked up, now we’re just waiting to see if it takes.  
A: Gibbs, we can’t lose him. (She says walking towards Gibbs)  
G: We won’t don’t worry, he’s a fighter. (He said putting his arms around her)  
Mc: When will we know if wanted or not?  
G: Doctor said half an hour maybe more.  
A: You should call the twins Gibbs, they’re worried.  
G: Later when I know more.  
D: Jethro, they don’t need medical statistics or anything they just want to know how they’re papa is doing.  
G: Okay.  
Gibbs called the twins and told them that they were at the hospital and Tony was just given something to make him better and they begged him to let them come to Bethesda. Gibbs has been in tougher situations facing dangerous people where he has been able to hold his own and say no but hat is not something that he has mastered with his babies because whenever they beg he gives them what they want, so he tells them to give Palmer the phone and then he tells Palmer to bring them over to Bethesda.  
K: I can’t believe they let you crack that easily Gibbs.  
D: It’s a wonder what children, especially little pups like those can get their parents to do.  
G: It’s still a surprise to me, Tony keeps teasing me about it.  
Mc: How does he handle them?  
G: He sends them to me. The other day they wanted help on a school project, more like they wanted us to do it for them so they went to ask Tony and Tony sent them to me and I had to try my best to explain how we can only help them and not do the whole thing and the whole time they are like “but why daddy” it’s the most difficult thing ever. (He said with smile)  
A: Aww. You’re so sweet when you’re with them... not that you’re not always sweet because you are... in your own way.  
G: Thank you Abbs.  
Dr: It looks like the medication is starting to work Agent Gibbs. He is able to breathe a little better now.  
G: Can we see him?  
Dr: Sure go right ahead.  
The gang went into where Tony was and they all just stood around his bed watching him until he woke up. Tony smiled when he saw everyone there. They talked for a while until the elevator opened and Palmer and the twins came walking out.  
G: I’ll be back now okay. (He said looking at Tony)  
T: Go. (He smiled)  
...  
G: Hi boys, Palmer.  
M & N: Hi daddy.  
P: Hi Agent Gibbs.  
G: Thank you for everything you have done for me Palmer, I really do appreciate it.  
P: Ah, it was a pleasure. They’re fun to have around. If you ever need a babysitter call me.  
G: Would you like that?  
M: Yes daddy.  
N: Jimmy is really nice.  
G: Okay then it’s settled. Palmer, why don’t you go ahead, I quickly want to talk to the boys.  
P: Sure. (He said going into the “room” Tony was being kept in)  
N: Is papa okay?  
G: Yes, he’s getting better. (He said crouching in front of them) But you see, when we weren’t here, papa got a little worse... (He was cut off)  
M: Why?  
G: Because he was sick, baby but he’s doing better now but his face is still a little puffy.  
N: It’s okay, we still love him.  
M: Yeah, we do.  
G: Okay now let’s go see him. (He says taking their hands and walking to the rest of their family)  
...  
N: Papa, does your face hurt? (He asked when he saw Tony’s face)  
T: No, it doesn’t bud.  
M: We still love you okay, even if your face looks scary.  
Hahahahaha  
T: Well thank you and I love you all too.  
Everyone sat around talking and having fun and just forgetting about the terrible day they still had. At around seven Tony and the twins all started getting a bit sleepy.  
D: I think it’s time that we all go and give Tony a chance to sleep.  
T: No you guys don’t have to go.  
D: Get some rest Tony, we need you back at the office. You are the only one who can actually handle Gibbs.  
T: I don’t think Gibbs can be handled by anyone.  
N: But you’ve come pretty close young chap. (Tony just smiled)  
G: Can you guys please... (He was cut off)  
P: Of course we’ll take care if the twins Gibbs.  
G: Thank you.  
K: We’re family right? (She smiled)  
G: That we are.  
T: Jethro, it’s okay you can go back home and get some rest.  
G: I’m not leaving you here Tony.  
M: Yeah papa, daddy is going to protect you.  
N: Because you’re sick and can’t do it yourself.  
T: (He faked a sigh) Okay fine.  
G: Good. Now come say goodbye boys.  
M: Bye papa. Get better soon, okay. (He said giving him a kiss on the forehead)  
N: We all love you very much. (He said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek)  
T: Good bye babies.  
G: Come here. Now you two behave yourselves tonight okay?  
N: We will daddy and you must promise to protect papa.  
G: I will.  
M: We love you too daddy.  
G: I know I love you too. (He gave them each a hug and a kiss on the head before sending them off)  
NCIS: Bye Tony, see you soon.  
T: Bye guys, thanks for stopping by.  
G: So how are you really feeling?  
T: Like I miss the warmth of your arms around me.  
G: I mean medical wise.  
T: I’m feeling fine.  
G: Well you’re not looking that fine to me.  
T: But you still love me I hope.  
G: In sickness and in health, love, in sickness and in health. Did they take that board out from under you?  
T: Yeah, why?  
G: Scoot over.  
T: Jethro.  
G: There is no way that I’m sleeping in that bed while I can ly here with you and put my arms around you.  
T: Fine. (He says moving so Gibbs can ly down next to him)  
Tony put his head on Gibb’s chest as Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony. They both sighed at the comfort.  
T: I missed you today.  
G: I missed you too now go to sleep.  
T: I love you. (He says looking up and kissing Gibbs)  
G: I love you too. (He said after they finished kissing) Good night.  
T: Good night. (He says closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Gibbs’ heartbeat)  
Gibbs took one more look at Tony before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The End. 

I just recently watched this episode and felt like writing about it in a Tibbs way. Hope you enjoyed it. It was meant to be short but once I start I can’t really stop.   
Word total: 3 194...


End file.
